1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to document identification devices and, more particularly, to an inexpensive system for the exterior identification of blueprints and other cylindrically rolled documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, documents, such as blueprints, are stored in numerous ways. When stored flat with one document on top of another, it is extremely burdensome and time consuming to lift or roll up each large sheet of paper to identify the document below it. Thus, devices were designed to simplify the task of identifying blueprint documents.
The first group of devices was designed to store the blueprints individually in a vertical position. An example of this type of storage means is U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,488, issued in the name of Elias and reissued as U.S. Pat. No. RE 29,751. The '488 device discloses a horizontal supporting bar supported at opposite ends on spaced horizontal rails. Individual documents are attached to and suspended from several hooks which extend from the supporting bar.
There are several problems associated with this type of device. First, it is extremely complicated and expensive, requiring a sizeable investment of capital. Second, the device uses a large amount of space. Third, documents must still be maneuvered to allow space for identification of individual documents.
The second method of blueprint storage is designed to store blueprints in the rolled up position. Often, the documents are stored in large groups in either the vertical or horizontal positions. In order for these documents to be easily and quickly identified without the need for unrolling each document, some sort of external identification system is generally used.
There are several current methods of identifying rolled up documents, such as blueprints. These include writing on outside craft paper covers, paper labels secured with elastic bands, color coded labels with adhesive backings, stringed, metal framed paper tags stapled to the margins of the document, and other similar methods.
These methods, however, have problems associated with their use. Many of these methods leave much to be desired when searching for a particular document in that the document needs to be all or partly removed from surrounding documents in order to see the labels. Illustrative of this is U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,137, issued in the name of Kim. The '137 device discloses a label system that attaches to the exterior of any document. However, when applied to rolled documents stored in a stack, the labels cannot be read without moving other documents out of the way.
In the case of stringed tags, the tag needs to be located and pulled free before it can be read. This can be time consuming and require considerable effort, especially when there are numerous documents with tags to visually inspect
Those devices that utilize a fastening device of some sort to attach the means of identification to the document create other problems. For example, stapling tags to the document creates five problems. First, the tags are easily torn free from the staple securing them and subsequently lost, making identification of the document more difficult. Second, when pressure is applied to the staple and it tears free from the document, the document is usually damaged. Third, the staple itself damages the document through penetration when attached. Fourth, the document is likely to be damaged if an attempt is ever made to remove the staple. Fifth, the necessity of having a stapler on hand to attach the tag is an inconvenience. The use of tape adhesives causes problems similar to those discussed above.
To make identification of rolled documents, stored either vertically or horizontally, a quicker and easier process, what is needed in an identification system which lays flat against one end of the rolled documents. This would allow the identification information on rolled documents to be easily read when the documents are stored in both the vertical and horizontal positions.
Placing an identification tag on the end of the rolled documents poses potential problems. A label with an adhesive backing, such as disclosed in the '137 device, cannot be attached directly to the ends of the rolled documents for several reasons. First, there is not enough surface area to effectuate adequate adhesion. Second, the label would not allow the documents to be unrolled. Third, if one attempted to remove the label, the label would almost surely rip the ends of the rolled documents. Fourth, removing the label without ripping the pages would be a slow, arduous task, especially as the adhesive bonded to the paper over time.
A search of the previous art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the present invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a system for external identification of rolled documents in which the identification tag rests on the end of the rolled documents without being directly attached to the ends of the rolled document pages.